


Panic

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Related, Episode s01 e09 Random on Purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen reacts to the news that Abby's been kidnapped by the Phantom. Set during Random on Purpose. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

This can't be happening.

We underestimated the Phantom because we believed that he didn't even exist and all the supposed murders were all just random killings with no M.O for any of the crimes available. When we had our backs turned, he kidnapped Abby right from Eric's nose.

Now he's holding her hostage somewhere and if Nate's right, he's gonna end up killing her pretty soon.

The stress of the situation isn't helped by the fact that Gibbs, Abby's boss and his team are on their way to Los Angeles, attempting to save her before it's too late. But we're all hoping that Abby has that long yet I have every confidence in my team that we can solve this case.

We've been through so much in the past few months so this is nothing new.

However when a colleague's life is at stake, we're not gonna stop until they've been saved and their captor is either in jail or dead.

Just hang on, Abby.

We'll save you, I promise.

 **Fin**


End file.
